teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
December 20, 2007 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. Patch Notes Team Fortress 2 * Sudden Death mode is now a server option (a convar) and defaults to OFF * Sapped buildings now take slightly less damage from the Spy who sapped them * The Medic's Medigun now charges at an increased rate during Setup time, to remove the need for self-damage grinding * Fixed an rcon/console command that could cause server crashes * Prevented players from playing the Civilian class * Prevented players from hiding their name in the scoreboard * Fixed exploit where the Medigun ÜberCharge wouldn't drain if you switched weapons * Fixed decals not being correctly applied to the world in some cases * Fixed critical bullet tracers not being visible to players other than the firer * Fixed first person spectator view of the Spy watch not showing the correct cloak value * Fixed the teleporter's player shaped particles not drawing * Fixed the Flamethrower stuttering when firing directly into a building * Fixed a rare crash that can happen when a player being healed leaves the server suddenly * Fixed Rocket trail effects sometimes existing permanently in world * Added effects to players when they earn an achievement, visible to other players nearby * Tweaked achievement HUD fonts and color palette for more readability * Improved stat gathering for map play times to increase accuracy * Improved stat gathering around draws to better understand why they're occurring * Fixed occasional misreporting of Syringe Gun & Fire Axe damage distances to the stats system * Fixed an occasional crash caused by an achievement not being found during a game announcement Dustbowl * Now waits until either team wins fully before changing to another map on server timelimit expiring * Teams now score a point per captured control point, rather than per sub round * Prevented Demomen being able to launch grenades into the stage three alleys while standing at the final cap point * Fixed gaps in stage gates that allowed Snipers to kill defenders during setup * Fixed several model and brush perch exploits in stage three * Added stair access to the upper area in stage three after the first cap * Limited line-of-sight at the first control point in stage 3 to remove a griefable Sniper spot Source Engine * Fixed some audio buffer support issues with Vista * WorldVertexTransition under dxlevel 80 + 81 now correctly uses vertex alpha to blend the two textures * Improved the console in the graphical UI version of the dedicated server SourceTV * Relay proxies can now record demos now with tv_autorecord 1 * Fixed an interpolation code bug during demo playback that was resulting in view jitter * Added several TF specific game events to SourceTV auto director logic * Increased the average shot length by 2 seconds Undocumented changes * Fixed model exploit in stage one allowing Sentry Gun/Teleporter to be placed behind chain link fence on Dustbowl * Added the ability for servers to have map-specific .cfg files in the cfg folder Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches Category:Contents